Faxness Unleashed
by LMLJeansCoEst2006
Summary: MAJOR FAXNESS! If U R a sucker for romance, U will love this story. It'll be the prequel to Shadow Death: College Ain't All Fraternities. It's basically Shadow's becoming.
1. Max's Dramatic Dream

Chapter 1

I was in a forest, running for dear life. Arms pumping at my sides, I was not getting anywhere. Well, anywhere useful, anyway.

It's no biggie when your arms are scratched to ribbons, legs awfully sore, and happen to have the biggest headache in the history of, well, history. As long as there's plenty of distance between me and the Flyboys. They're robots, made to look like Erasers, in case you did not get the lingo. Erasers are half man, half wolf blends. Kind of like werewolves, except they can form into wolves whenever they want to. The Flyboys, however, stay in wolf form all of the time.

Well, anyway, lemme continue. I was running for dear life. Then, out of nowhere, a black haired, olive skinned boy, ran in front of me. Fang. My second-in-command, my best friend, and the love of my life, although he doesn't know it. He was trying to save me. Just then a Flyboy fired, and shot Fang right in the chest.

Jeez, I hated that dream. It always had the same ending, Fang getting shot in the heart. I really didn't want that dream to come true. I was in love with him, had a small crush on him. OK, I'm exaggerating on SMALL. More like I think about him 24/7/365, or on leap year 366. He needs to see it, though.

Just then, Ig burst into my room. Holding Fang, who was unconcious.


	2. Searching For Perfection

Chapter 2

Oh my God, this can't be happening. It can't. NO! I will not accept it all! I won't...

"I'm pulling a prank on him. Shhh" Iggy whispered. As he plopped Fang on my bed, he mouthed, "Pretend to be asleep."

This is cool. No, sweet. No, the best moment of my life. Wait 'til he wakes up, though... he'll be terrified. No, shocked.

I lied down next to him, fluttering my eyes shut as Iggy left. A few minutes later, he rose. I felt it. Then-- get this--he put his arm on my waist. Does he feel it too, he should. I mean, that's FLIRTING! I decided to turn around, my eyes opening on the way. He suddenly got off of me. I whispered, "Don't you leave me just yet."

"Who are you and what have you done with Max?" he said to me.

"Honestly, it's me. Max. The original, not Max 2." I said back.

"OK, what was that word we made up on the beach, when you were stuiffing your face with mom-and-pop shop cookies?"

"Searching"

"OK, searching for what?"

"Perfection."

"I have one more question. What were you searching for perfection in?"

"The cookies. However, the other category, I thought at the time, was in you. But now I realize you are perfect."

He--get this--actually blushed. Mr. Suave blushed. How very peculiar.


	3. The Post That Changed Everything

Chapter 3

The day moved on like a normal day in our little apartment Mom bought us (thanks, Mom!). Gazzy and Iggy built the biggest stinkbomb and unleashed it on me, while I was on the toilet. Nudge had the LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONGEST conversation ever known to man with Ella, my half sister, on the phone. Angel got Fang to post an entire entry on his blog about Total. In the end, both her and Total were both pretty pleased. I was sure it was about Total.

Or so I thought at the time.

I was on the Internet, going on the various websites that I go on. I decided to see what Fang posted about Total. But nothing on Total.

It was about me. Not in a friend way, either.

_**Hey, to whoever is reading this, tell Max not to go on the Internet tonight.**_

_**OK, I love her. She's nice, funny, and beautiful. Why doesn't she see it? Why can't she see that I would do anything to just kiss her sweet mouth? Please don't humiliate me, please.**_

_**Fang**_

Holy [insert a swearword of your choice here. He likes me back! SWEET! Now, it's the best day of my life.


	4. Head Games

Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter is in Fang's POV. Just letting you know.**

Angel is so wrong. Why did she make me pour out all of my feelings about Max in that posting? I want to kill her. But then again, Max will now see it...

She entered the room, beautiful as ever. With Angel. Uh oh.

"What's he thinking now?" Max asked Angel. Then Angel focused.

"Um, he wants to kiss you, fall in love with you, eventually marry you, mmphh..." I muffled her mouth before she could say it.

Max's eyes then widened a little. Then she smiled. "Thanks, Ange. You can go now." Angel must have sent her my thoughts! Oh, shnike, oh schnike, oh schnike, oh schnike, oh schn...

"Well, that was sweet," Max said to my face, "Did you get one of Angel's powers?"

"No," I said, "Why?"

"Because," she said, "You just read my mind."


	5. Love at First Kissfest

Chapter 5

**A/N: OK, back to Max's POV.**

He doesn't have mind-reading powers. Wow. Now that's the Fang that I love.

We kissed. And kissed. And kissed some more. And did I mention we kissed? Why yes, Max, you have. About four times, for the record.

After we finally let go, we were trying to catch our breath to do it again. We did, in like, 20 seconds.

"Max," Fang said while we were kissing said, "I love you more than anything. More than any of the rest of the flock. You know that." I did know that. I've known that for the past 2 hours.

We kissed for the next twenty minutes, and somehow ended up on Fang's bed. I couldn't get enough of him. I wanted to kiss his mouth. And pretty much everywhere else.

We did this for at least an hour. Right before I realized his hand as in my pants.


	6. He Loves Me

Chapter 6

So Angel was telling me the truth. Fang loves me. And I love him back. Now that's magic.

Let's Fast-Forward from here, shall we?

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

We ended up falling asleep in Fang's bed. The next morning, I went to the store. You don't want to know what I bought. It had something to do with the future.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Fang was bored, so he decided to look through my shopping bag without me knowing. He was looking: gum, OK, Kleenex, alright, and something else.

Condems.


	7. All For Minty Freshness

Chapter 7

**A/N: This is in Fang's POV...again.**

Holy crap. She bought CONDEMS?! Does she think we're gonna do it again?

Well, at least she bought smalls.

But still!

Maybe she wants to have them, just in case. You know, in case she doesn't feel for me as much as I feel for her...

Let's hope that's not true.

Just then, Max came in. She saw me with the box. "FANG, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?!?!" she screamed. Onononononononononono. We might as well put Yoko in front of it.

"Ummmmmmm...," was all I said back.

She took a swing at me, and I just barely evaded it. She. Was. Mad. "FANG, STOP TRYING TO BE MR. SUAVE AND TELL ME!"

"OK, I didn't think you'd buy _these_. I wanted some gum," I said. It was a lie.

"Well," she said, her face going back to its natural color,"that was fairly nerve-wracking."

"YeahI said, "and it was all for some minty freshness."


	8. Somebody Loves His Condems

Chapter 8

**A/N: OK, Max's POV.**

I. Wanted. To. Die.

I just humiliated myself in front of Fang. That was horrible, just terrible. I wanted to get swallowed up by the earth _that_ badly.

azbycxdwevfugthsirjqkplomn

He was unfazed by the condems. Fang, that is. Gazzy, well, here's the story.

I went into my room, hoping to find it clean. But it was covered in stretched-out condems, and it had the Gasser in it. "Max, what are these things? They're excellent bomb-making material," he asked.

"Just get out of here," I said while shooting him the bird, "NOW!"

He left without question.


	9. Let's Go Again

Chapter 9

Fang entered and his eyes bulged to the size of dinner plates. "What happened in here?"

I rolled my eyes. "Useful bomb-making," I replied back.

"The Gasman found out what condems can be useful for?"

"Yippers."

"Well, he didn't find all of the reasons," he said, "Oh well, it's alright. It's not like anyone needed them _before _they were invented."

I realized it was the time for this. Time to have fun. So I closed the door.

We took off our clothes, and lemme fast-forward.

MFINGA

"That's what I call fun," I said to Fang.

"Let's go again," he whispered back.

So we rode the Fast Fax Coaster...again.


	10. FAAAANG!

Chapter 10

The next day was a normal day. Fang was quiet, which I hoped he would be. Iggy and the Gasser stole a pair of Nudge's jeans to make a forty foot fuse. She was furious, giving the both of them Obi-Wan Kenobi lectures. Angel was actually acting like a normal 6-year-old today. And Total was being, well, Total. I was happy.

Until the evening. We went to the beach. I know bad things, like Fang almost dying twice, me almost killing myself, and Angel almost drowning, happen on the beach. But Iggy looooooooves his beach bunnies, so he literally forced us to go.

We were planning on going on a flight above the ocean, way up in the sky. Fang and I were, anyway. Suddenly a shot came out of nowhere. It hit not me, but Fang! I didn't sense any Flyboys for ages, and neither has Fang. But yet, here was a new crop! Trying to kill the one I love most.


	11. Holy!

Chapter 11

**A/N: This is in Fang's POV of when he got shot.**

Max and I were just flying, ladidadida (I was hoping for more magical days), when, out of nowhere, a gunshot cracked. Less than a second later, I was plummetting down to only God knows what, screaming in pain and, shocker, _fear_. Fear that I'd have to leave Max's side. _Forever_.

"FAAAAAAAANG!" she yelled to me, in much of a panic herself. She was warding off the Flyboys while trying to get me. Just then, I realized one of them wasn't a Flyboy. It was an Eraser. An Eraser that Max recognized, but wasn't Ari from the undead.

Ozymandias.


	12. The Traitor

Chapter 12

**A/N: Back to Max's POV. This is gonna get good.**

Holy schnike, it was Ozymandias! My ex-boyfriend I thought was murdered! I still remember when he, Icarus, Matthew, Peter and Wendy were living with my current flock, as one. Ic took those kids into the unknown. I stayed behind. And by the way, JP wanted to add more drama to the true story, so he removed my current flock and made me have two kids at the end of the story. So not true.

But there was no twinkle in his eye, no light to prove he was on the good side. He got fully morphed into a super-Eraser. Now he hated me, wanted to tear me apart. And it totally broke my heart.

I started to dive towards Fang when he caught the joint where my wings fold, thereas holding me back. "Max," Oz started, seeing the tears in my eyes, "Take a look at me now. You see anything familiar?" I started to see where his tattoo was. 'Max' was removed from where he was shot, before he turned on us.

"You lying son of a-----" I started to say, but got cut off by him shooting me, thus, me and Fang both plummetting.


	13. Back to us

Chapter 13

We were screaming, Fang and I, as we were plummetting to our death. Suddenly, I was grabbed by Nudge and Angel. I felt a tiny bit relieved for myself, but not nearly as much as I would be if Fang were grabbed. Well, just a second after I thought hat, he did. By Iggy and the Gasman, of course.

They then realized that Oz did this to us. And they realized why.

Oz and Fang were always fighting over me whenever Oz was on the good side. They hated each other. Wanted each other to die.

Oz almost won the war.

But I won't let that be easy for him.

"Max?" Fang asked me.

"Yeah?"

"Take care for now."

"NO! I'm not gonna let you die!" Iggy and I started rushing him to the hospital, followed by the little guys. Wait 'til they see the wings.


	14. He Doesn't Care

Chapter 14

**A/N: This is in Oz's point of view.**

Why did I just do that? Why did I just try to kill Max? Why?

Well, Fang finally got what he deserved.

But Max was in the way of things!

"Dude," Omega said to me.

"Yeah," I said back.

"It was really that bad?"

"Yep."

Then the room was in total silence as the Flyboys lined up to charge. My Lord, they're failures.

"See ya," Omega said.

He didn't care at all.


	15. The Hospital

Chapter 15

**A/N: Back to Max's POV.**

Iggy and I were flying as fast as Ig's wings could go, since he doesn't have warp drive. Fang was dying. Now that is something I could not take. I can take anything else but that.

Finally, we arrived at a hospital. It felt like jail, but who cared? As long as Fang survived, I was happy.

But he can die.

And it was likely.

The doctors asked _loads _of questions. About who he was, not about what he was. Wait until they knew. God only knows what Fang's fate is. If he is to live through this, or to die.

They found out he had to go under the knife. Midway through surgery, they found out. In the Gasman's point of view, it was actually fairly funny. Why was that? The vice leader of his flock could die.

"Are you...like Nick?" a doctor asked.

"Yeah," I replied. It's like a repeat of last time he had to.

Only except the one who hurt him used to be my love.


	16. Oh God

Chapter 16

He was fibrillating, more than even a bird kid could. His heart was going the speed of, like, light. I was crying, like the crybaby that I am. _Hope he doesn't die. Hope he doesn't die._

_What will be done will be done, _the Voice, or Jeb, said to me in my head.

_Thanks a lot, _I said back to him. He gets old after a while. And he was making me have less and less hope.

Suddenly, the heart monitor went blank. A straight line. _No, this cannot be happening._

Fang had died today. Ozymandias killed him.


	17. Hallelujah!

Chapter 17

The doctor came in, bearing bad news with her. "I'm so sorry," was all she said. It was enough to make all of us break down. Nudge really ran out of tears. My limit didn't exist. I would weep until my life ends. That's me, Maximum Ride, World-Saving Widow.

She went back to Fang's room. Then I saw him, lifeless, paler than ever. Even paler than Iggy, which I don't think is possible. We were so miserable. I just lost Fang. My best friend. My lover. This cannot be happening.

About an hour later, another doctor came in, smiling. That was going to make me implode. If he did something to Fang, I, I, I...

"We brought him back,"the doctor said to us, "He had a heart attack, but we got Nick back."

I looked at him, staring in disbelief. "Are you yanking my chain? Because if it is, I'll never recover."

"No, it isn't. He's been having heart problems. Well, it seems like, anyway. We don't know until he's concious again."


	18. Thank The Lord

Chapter 18

**Everybody, hands up! Fang's alive!**

We have to stay in the hospital for 2 weeks. Not just because of Fang, but me, too. I was shot, and it wasn't nearly as bad as Fang was, I had to heal, too. Basically I broke a couple bones in my arm. Other than that, I was fine.

Oz had done this to me. I mean, Fang would be dead had it not have been for those doctors. I can't believe I'm thanking anybody with a white coat. But still.

I'm going to kill Ozymandias Taranto.

"Max."

"Oh my God, Fang," I whispered back to him, "you're alive."

"Yeah, and thank the Lord, 'cause heaven was no fun at all. Not without you there."

"Other than that, how was it?"

"OK, I guess," he groggily said to me. The 'I guess' was heart-breaking.

Oz did this to me.


	19. Again, HOLY!

Chapter 19

About an hour later, when Fang was asleep again (a brought-back bird boy with heart problems and a gunshot wound needs his rest), yet another doctor came in. "Max, I need to speak to you for a second. Can you get up?"

I slowly stood up, feeling nausea already. He walked me down the hall to God knows where. There a team of specialists waited for me with a bunch of x-rays, along with the rest of the flock. Nudge was breaking down, Iggy was crying, holding Nudge in, was it...? A hug. Like Fang does to me. Gazzy was breathing heavily. And Angel was content, weird mind-reading six-year-old that she is.

"Max, we were looking at the x-ray of your right arm, and,"

"Lemme guess, another chip?"

"No, Max. It's something else."

_Do not act all shocked. Everything will be alright._

_Thanks, Ange._

"Max, I like you to know that you're pregnant."


	20. DUDE, THIS IS SOOOO AWKWARD!

Chapter 20

Color me freaked. WAAAAAAAY freaked. I cannot describe the mix of things going on here.

I then realized Angel was trying to comfort me. Gazzy was trying to process this. And Nudge and Iggy are crying with tears of joy.

I don't know how Fang will react when he wakes up. He's might even be just plain shocked. Ya know since he's Mr. Suave.

The doctor went on, "You were originally carrying twins, but one died in the firefight."

Again, holy shit. "C-c-c-c-can you tell me who the father is?" I was hoping it was Fang. Praying.

"We can't tell who the father is before it's born. However, we can tell that the living one's holding steady."

Oh, thank the freaking Lord.


	21. Oh My Sweet Baby Jesus

Chapter 21

I went back to the room where Fang and I slept, since we had a double room. He actually looked, well, like a dark angel while sleeping. He always does, even when he's awake. And he probably always will.

Somewhere deep down inside, I knew he was the father. I was certain he was. I felt it.

But, I mean, I'm only 14. How, how, how had this happened?

Before I could get an answer, I fainted.

**Fang's POV**

I woke up to a sickening thud. I turned around, with all of the heart monitors sorta disconnecting. Woah, I don't need them now. Cool. I felt like I emerged from a coma. Oh wait, I guess I did.

I found Max's form, on the floor.

"MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAX!" I yelled. The guys must have been near, because the rest of the flock raced in.

"Oh God, what the hell are we going to do? I mean, she fell, and she's still recovering, and.." I muffled Nudge's mouth. She tore my fingers apart and finished.

"...she's pregnant."


	22. The News Breaks Out

Chapter 22

**OK, Fang's POV still.**

Holy shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.

Why didn't she tell me? I mean, in that smidgen when I woke up after surgery?

Well then again, _she _might not have known. Likely. But we're only 14!

There was an uncomfortable silence as I just gaped at the entire flock. They could have woken me up from this!

"Fang, are you alright?" Gazzy asked.

"No!" I screamed, "What do you think, I'd be OKAY with this? This is bad. This is very bad. This...is..." I drifted into sleep.

**Max's POV**

I woke up shortly after to Fang shouting at Gazzy. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh my frickin' God, no.

He found out.

When he wakes up again... ugh. My life is going to suck in 5,...4,...3,...2,...1...


	23. Thanks, Angel

Chapter 23

"So he fell asleep again after all that yelling?" I asked the flock.

"Yep," Gazzy said, "It's like he went into a coma."

"He _did _go into a coma, you idiot," Iggy said.

"I wonder what he'll say when he wakes up," Nudge started to say, "Will he be happy for you? Will he be mad at you? Will he be mad at _himself_? I mean, this is pretty much his fault. His entire frea--"

I cut her off. "We'll find out when he wakes up," I said firmly.

"Max?" Angel asked.

"Yeah, Ange?" I said to the 6-year-old.

"Everything will be OK. Sure, he was mad when he found out, but he's dreaming about you now. Happy dreams."

Totally unexpected. Well, that's what happens when you have a mind-reading first grader on your hands.

"Um, OK, thanks Ange."

I heard sounds coming from Fang's direction then. He's waking up!


	24. Awakening

Chapter 24

**A/N: Fang's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I, Shadow Death, does not own Maximum Ride, or any of the characters in When The Wind Blows. Waaaah! Oh well, I need a Fang clone.**

Unngh, yesterday was just a blur. Hope I didn't hear those words come out of Nudge's mouth.

I woke up to find everyone staring at me. Including Max. She's up! But, why didn't she tell me? I gave her a look that said that. She responded with a 'I didn't know' kind of look.

"Is it true?" I asked.

"Yes," she whispered, then she started sobbing into my shoulder.

So now I have a kid. Oh joy, life is going just swell.


	25. Oh Me Lorrrrd

Chapter 25

**Max's POV of the next day.**

I woke up to this horrible pain. Never felt it before. Is it...can it be...no, it can't be?

I was scared. It's that time already? Dang! It was.

Weird, it _was _yesterday that I found out. Now my nightmare was coming into play.

Fang was right there, awake, puzzled. He started to run towards me, ready to help me no matter what happens. I must have looked so pathetic in front of him.

Oh well, it's his kid.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

A few hours later, I had a human-avian egg in front of me. It was silvery, with a dark sheen. And it was needy! I had to keep it warm all the time.

That is, until Fang offered to help. He was cool with it, and I felt so relieved.


	26. The Janitor's Closet

Chapter 26

**A/N: There is a period of time between conception and when the egg's laid, for that person that complained to me about this (in reviews). Just letting you know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, When The Wind Blows, Party Like A Rock Star, Party Like A Rock Star, Party Like A Rock... OK, so I luv that song!**

Fang was healing really fast. By the time I woke up the next morning, he wasn't even groggy anymore. It was time to go home, I thought.

_Not just yet, Maximum._

Why is that, Jeb?

_You'll find it._

Are you trying to make things sound suspicious? Cause if you are, I'm going to be mad at you all over again.

_Go to the janitor's closet on the third floor._

So of course, I had to go there! I mean, if Dad told me to, I might as well! When I reached the third floor, I went to the janitor's closet.

When I entered, I asked Jeb, Why did you want me in here? Want me to clean up the room?

_Look up._

There was a door above my head.


	27. Discovery

Chapter 27

I decided to open the door, 'cause I'm just funny that way.

A ladder fell down to the floor, like a fire escape thing on the side of some buildings. I climbed up, and found myself in a pipe system. I followed it until it ended.

I found myself in an office. Lots of computers, a conference table, chairs. I saw a curtain on one wall. I lifted it.

There were 4 kids in cages.

Mutants.

Mutants that I knew and loved.

Icarus, Matthew, Peter, and Wendy.


	28. Group Hugs

Chapter 28

Oh my God, I can't believe it. Another School, in a hospital attic. Were they going to take the flock in, whatever wasn't there already?

"Stay away from us, stranger," Icarus said to me, obviously not knowing who it was.

"Ic, it's me, Max," I said.

"MAX!!" Peter yelled. He had a smile as wide as the rims on that love van we stole right before we went to a Dallas Cowboys game.

"I thought you were dead!" Matthew shouted. He looked just plain shocked, eyes as wide as Peter's smile.

"What are you doing here?" Wendy asked in that voice that so reminded me of Angel's.

"Getting you out of here," I said.

I started popping the latches on their cages. We all had a group hug, then lots of little hugs, all directed towards me. Matthew almost squeezed my guts out of me.

"Did you see what they did to Oz?" Icarus asked me.

"Unfortunately," I said, "That's why I'm here. He shot me through my arm and the bullet grazed my chest."

"Oh no!" Wendy shrieked. Alarms ringed to life, and I heard Flyboys. Many Flyboys.


	29. NO!

Chapter 29

Oh, crap. Understatement of the year.

I started repeatedly snapping the Flyboys' spines. It didn't work! Did they improve the Flyboys?

"MAX!"

I turned to see Icarus grabbed by two Flyboys. He was helpless, jusdging they pretty much had him strapped down.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!"I yelled at the Flyboys and headed towards them with a lock. With warp drive.

But that wasn't even fast enough. By the time I was there, the gunshot from the welded handgun had cracked and finished.

Icarus was murdered, hit squarely in the chest.


	30. Murder and Off Switches

Chapter 30

Icarus Stern cannot be murdered. It just can't be. I ran to his side while Matthew, Peter, and Wendy covered me.

His ash blond hair lay limp, like the rest of his body. His eyes looked even less seeing than when he was alive.

I felt for a pulse. None.

"MAX!" Matthew shouted, "I found the Flyboy's off switches!"

"Let's turn them off!" Peter yelled.

One by one, the other kids turned them off while I just cried. Cried for the murder of Icarus. After all, he was one of my ten best friends!

Time to get revenge, I thought.

"Max?"

"Yeah, Wendy?"

"Can we take Ic's body downstairs?"

"Yeah, we sorta have to. After all, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel are downstairs."

"ANGEL!!!" Wendy cried. She and Angel were best friends before Icarus split us up.

"Yeah, they're down there."

So we left the Hospital attic.


	31. The Sort Of New Complete Flock

Chapter 31

**A/N: Fang's POV.**

I was waking up from a nightmare. It was a dream about Max and the baby dying. I woke up with a start, the egg still nestled in my armpit. Good.

Just then, 8 kids entered. Max, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel were 5 of them. I sort of recognized them.

Matthew, Peter, and Wendy were here. Good! But..., where was Icarus? Did he walk out on the other three kids?

Just then, I saw that Max was holding a bundle of robes that looked about 6 feet long. Was it...

She set it on her bed, and unwrapped the red blanket. It was Icarus's corspe.

Icarus was dead. And for what? For existing? For being one of my best friends? For protecting the flock?

"We're taking him with us," I said as I stood up, not letting go of the egg.

"Fang, you can't strain your injury," Iggy said to me.

"I'm not injured anymore," I said, "You, take that." I said to Max as I handed her the egg.

"Fang...," she whispered.

"What?" I said to Max.

"I hadn't told them yet."


	32. Escape From The Hospital

Chapter 32

Woah.

"We'll explain later," I said.

Matthew opened the window. Iggy and I grabbed Icarus's corpse and took off.The rest of the flock followed after us.  
MFINGAIMPW

**Max's POV**

We landed somewhere far from the Hospital.

"What's with the egg?" Peter asked first. I knew the little kids were wondering. Well, Peter and Wendy anyway.

"Um...," I stammered.

"It's Max's," Fang blurted out, "It's her child."


	33. Returning Home

Chapter 33

Peter and Wendy just stared at me, forgetting to flap for a second. They started to plummet, then they remembered the rules of gravity.

"M-m-m-m-m-max?" Wendy stuttered.

"Yeah," I said back, knowing that I severed all ties to reality.

"Can we stop for food?" she asked.

"Sure, there's a Burger King down there," I replied. I dipped down, heading towards the fast food joint.

"Max?"

"Yeah, Fang?" I yelled to him.

"What are we gonna do about the body?" he asked.

"Um...," I said, "How about we bury him in that backyard?"

"OK."

I went to the backyard. I recognized it.

We were at the Lake House.


	34. WHAT!

Chapter 34

Oh. My. Fricking. Lord.

We were back home.

And we were in tears.

OK, lemme give you a background report. A couple months after Frannie and Kit got custody over us, hunters got into our house and killed them. When we heard the gunshots, we flew the coop. We decided to split up, but Icarus wanted to lead for a change, so I left with Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel. Icarus took Matthew, Peter and Wendy.

Anyway, back to the present tense. We were all starting to bawl after a couple of seconds. Even Fang was crying, and he's normally Mr. Suave. Angel and Wendy were in my arms. Everyone was trying to give me a hug, so I was pretty much squished.

"Are Frannie and Kit still there?" Peter asked me.

"The police have been here," Iggy said, "I can sense it. Let's go in."

"What?!" we all yelled towards Iggy. I really wished dagger glances would work on him.

"Well," he said, "We'll be at home, just like old times. Nobody guessing where we are, being perfectly safe, making good memories for a change. It's all good."


	35. Flashbacks

Chapter 35

_Flashback, three years ago_

I woke up to two stranger's shadows. They had a net with them.

NO! I will _not _be put to sleep!

I screamed at the top of my lungs, struggling and thrashing. I was getting very tired.

"Jeez, she's strong, Frannie," the man said to the woman doctor, "NOW!"

She injected something into me, and the next scream never got past my throat.

_Flashback, a few days after the last flashback_

I woke up to something coming, through the woods. Hunters! This is not good. This is very bad, actually. I flew in the house, to Frannie and Kit's room. Pip started barking like the guard dog he is, even though he's a jack russell terrier. "Run! They're here to kill us! They're here to kill all of us!" I screamed.

"Get in the Jeep," Kit said, "Make sure you are not followed."

They trusted me, and that changed everything.

_Flashback, a month later_

We were riding in two different cars, Kit's Jeep and Frannie's Suburban. We were going back to the Lake House, where we belonged. I was in Frannie's, along with the flock that Icarus took, and Ozymandias. Fang and the others were in Kit's car.

"Max?" Frannie asked me.

"Yeah?"

"You are staying with me, no matter what," she laughed in an endearing way, "No way I will give any of you up! After all of that trouble, I should be able to stay with you."

I was enjoying this. "Frannie," I said, "You go girl."

_Flashback, a year later_

I woke up to gunshots in Kit and Frannie's room. Were they fighting?! That's _very _hard to believe.

"Max?" Fang was at my bedroom door.

"Yeah?"

"Did I just hear gunshots in Frannie and Kit's room?" Iggy asked me, coming into vision from behind Fang.

"Let's check it out."

We tip- toed to their room. I heard stuff through the door. Like, "Which bird brat first?"

We flew into everybody else's rooms. Waking them up, and in 5 minutes, we were out Nudge's bedroom window.


	36. Search Party

Chapter 36

_End of Flashbacks_

All that memory came rushing back to me. It almost gave me a brain attack.

"Let's look around," I called out to them, "Maybe we'll see something out of the ordinary in the murder scene."

They followed me, then split up when we got to the lake. Me and Fang went as a tag team, because we got along _sooo _well. We all split into tag teams and got to work.

Me and Fang made our way to the backyard before either one of us spoke. "You're awfully quiet," he said.

"Don't you enjoy it?" I asked him.

"No, I don--" he paused and stared at something. As soon as I caught sight of it, my eyes were the size of exercise balls.

Three gravestones were there.


	37. Gravestones

Chapter 37

I stared at the gravestones for a full minute before I shrieked all of the remaining flock's names. Everybody but Angel and Peter came immediately. "What? What is it?" they kept asking before they saw all three of the gravestones. They gasped.

"Wonder who the third stone's for? Is it for Oz? Oh wait, Oz came back from the dead. But who can it be? Who in the world can it be?" Nudge babbled.

"Maybe someone prepared a grave for Icarus," Matthew suggested.

"No," Fang said, "It looks like it was dug up a few months ago."

I was reading the gravestones.

'Here lies Thomas Anthony Brennan (Kit was an FBI agent, that's his real name)'.

'Here lies Frances Jane O'Neill'.

'Here lies Ari George Batchelder'.


	38. Oh My Gawd

Chapter 38

_Flashback, 2 months ago_

"So? Where's Ari's body?" I asked my father.

"I buried it somewhere where you're likely to visit," Jeb said back.

_End flashback_

So this is where Jeb buried his dead. I mean, this is an entirely new low. Killing Frannie and Kit so I'd see my destiny. This was horrible, so gut-wrenching that I no longer have the guts to call him my father. I no longer have the guts to even respond to his little Voice anymore.

Ari was buried just a couple months back, June 24 2007. Meanwhile, Kit and Frannie's both said March 19, 2005. _That was the day they were murdered._

I looked back at my flock. They were all in shock, almost as much as I was. Matthew and I shared the same expression of pain. It was really self-destoying.

Total looked at me, and asked, "Why is everybody in so much shock?"

"Frannie and Kit...," was all that I whispered back before I broke down. Matthew, Nudge, Gazzy, and Wendy all broke down, too. Total joined us, and all that weren't crying were Fang and Iggy, and even Fang was close.

Peter and Wendy were sprinting back to us. As soon as they realized what was happening, they joined the crybaby fest too. I. Am. Such. A. Marshmellow.


	39. For The Confused: A summary

Chapter 39

**OK, so for all of you that are really really confused, here is a basic outline of Max's life.**

Lives at School for 11 years

When The Wind Blows happens, including the gang from Maximum Ride

DON'T find their parents

Other than that, The Lake House happens

Frannie and Kit are murdered

Escapes with other bird kids from hunters

Splits up: Max takes one flock, Icarus takes the other

Max's flock finds Jeb's abandoned house and live there

The Angel Experiment happens

School's Out Forever happens

Saving The World And Other Extreme Sports happens

Faxness Unleashed happens


	40. Marshmellows

Chapter 40

**OK, back to the story.**

Anyway, we were all crying. Well, me and the little kids. Iggy almost never cries, and I have never seen Fang cry in my life.

But I saw that Ig had joined us, and Fang was trying to fight the tears. He lost that battle. He started crying, too. We were acting like small school children.

Suddenly, I heard a crack. It sounded like someone broke something. "What happened?" I shouted, getting over my marshmellowness.

"I didn't get hurt," "Neither did I," Comments like these were placed throughout the moment.

_Remember the forgotten, _the Voice said.

I just remembered. The egg! It was hatching!


	41. Hatching!

Chapter 41

I took it out of my pack, and sure enough, there was a crack. Everybody's attention went towards it. They stared as it continued to crack some more. In the next few minutes, I would be a mom. Now that made me choke up.

A tiny arm broke out of the egg, Soon, a body hatched out of it's shell. The first thing I noticed about this child was something very odd.

This child had no wings.


	42. Baby Girl

Chapter 42

That's right. This baby looked like a normal human girl. If it weren't for the shell, people would have guessed that she had normal parents.

She was Fang's by the way. I could tell by the black hair (his) and the fair skin (mine). If she wasn't born like this, she would be more beautiful than anything the world has ever seen. I wondered how this had happened.

Suddenly, she opened her eyes to see her parents, as well as her new friends.

They were silver-blue.

Ozymandias's eyes.


	43. Thanks, Ange

Chapter 43

**A/N: I know, it says in the book that Oz's eyes are brown, but bear with me! I want the kid to really look like me! Plus, the kid's both Oz's and Fang's. Oz's DNA stuck to Max and it conjoined to Fang's 2 years later.**

Fang stared into the baby's eyes. He then stared into mine, making sure they weren't gray. They were brown, like always.

"You _cheated _on me?!" he then shrieked. I was astonished such a sound could come out of his mouth.

"No! I would never!" I said back.

"She's telling the truth." Angel said, "She is yours, Fang. She really thought he was dead until he attacked you two."

He started to cool down. Knowing Angel is a mind-reader is really helpful.

But the Faxymandias child thing was thought of after that little episode. And she never told him.


	44. Orphanage

Chapter 44

A few hours later, I thought of something really profound as I was holding the baby. We can't carry her when she's older. She doesn't have wings. That's a problem. And since we're targets on the run, she'd have to be left behind.

HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I told the others about this idea. So we flew to a far-off state. Pennsylvania. We went to an orphanage. There, a perky 30-something woman was standing behind a computer. "Hello? How may I help you?"

I stepped up, holding the baby. "Um, yes," I said, "We're really poor, and I can't really support this child. We're only teenagers, living on the streets. Can you take her?"

"What is her name?" she asked.

Of course we didn't give her a name, because I hadn't thought of one. "Um, Elizabeth Gail Marshall."

"OK, and what are your names?" she asked me and Fang, since we're the only ones who went in.

"Maxine Allison Justit," I said.

"Nick William Marshall," Fang said. I was so proud of him.

"We'll take little Lizzy in. Thank you. She'll be fine." Perky Lady said.

Fang and I walked out of the orphanage, leaving Elizabeth behind.

FNICK! MAKE YOURSELF AT HOME FIGGY!

We were crossing over Ohio whenever I heard a gunshot, and within that second, I was in great pain. I started plummetting. Then I fainted.


	45. Epilogue

Chapter 45

I awoke what seemed like forever later. Fang was sitting next to my hospital bed. "Where am I?" I asked him, making him jump a little.

"You're in a hospital in Ohio, one month later. By the way, you know that other twin?" he asked.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Well, she's back," he said. I just then realized that he was holding another one of our kids, another girl without wings. I knew it wasn't Elizabeth. This one had freckles, but other than that, she looked identical.

"Are you going to give her up?" I asked him.

"As soon as you sign this form for Rhiannon Marie Marshall to live in the hospital orphanage."

I signed the paper that was lying on my map. He took them, as well as Rhiannon, to the doctors. I rose as the flock came in.

"Let's go home," I declared.

ASDFGHJKLQWERTYUIOPZXVBNM

So we lived in the Lake House from then on. Nobody found us for some long 14 years. Everybody in the flock except Iggy had kids, too. For some reason, they were all born looking like normal kids. So we took them places over the years. Overall, life has been good.


End file.
